dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Chance
TK dies Lose race Shoot opponent Bike destroyed Bike abandoned |todo = Pre-Mission: Meet The Mexican at the start line. Race the biker to the finish line. No guns allowed. Intra-Mission: You need a bike. |reward = |unlocks = |unlockedby = Hot Wheels |alongside = Bread Run Repoman }} Last Chance is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot The Mexican offers a race for TK to take part in, in order to prove himself against The Mexican's current wheelman. He asks TK to pop by where he will compete against a biker of the Mexican's and will meet The Mexican at the start line, him being a flag-man of the race. He asks TK to win the race against the unnamed biker, and that no guns are allowed. If TK wins, he will become The Mexican's wheelman, and The Mexican promises to provide him work. However, the biker doesn't play fair and once the Mexican gets the race ready, the opponent biker sets off early. TK has to catch-up to the opponent, to which he has to pass checkpoints along a non-defined route (the checkpoints, however, do suggest a strict route). Mid-way into the race, enemy sidekicks of the biker pursue the player, forming roadblocks in Cerranos and Reginas. They attempt to block, ram and shoot the player. At the end of the race, the Mexican pops by in his lowrider, congratulating him for winning the race. Objectives :*''NOTE: No on-screen objectives appear'' : You need a bike. [Back to top] *When the player reaches the mission start corona, they will be notified with this objective if they did not turn up on a motorcycle. *The player will be able to start the race as soon as the opponent motorcyclist takes off and cheats. Once began, 6 checkpoints are needed to be passed consecutively. They are marked on the map individually, and two tall, yellow coronas are marked on the pavement besides the road at each checkpoint. The player needs to win the race and overtake the cheating opponent. Reaching the 2nd checkpoint usually results in enemy sidekicks pursuing the player. They will chase the player in white Reginas and Cerranos. They will drive-by shoot the player, and several roadblocks consisting of two of either Reginas or Cerranos will be on the course. Besides the cars will also be several enemy sidekicks on foot, shooting with a range of weapons; typically standard Revolvers. A roadblock near the beginning of the race also features a rocky-ramp to avoid the Cerranos in formation behind it. Along the course are also several shortcuts (one of which the opponent will also take; the first one across some grass to cut across a meander-shaped road). Pre-Mission Instructions #Meet The Mexican at the start line. #Race the biker to the finish line. #No guns allowed. Tips *On PC, the player can reduce the traffic-density to lower the chances of hitting another road user. *Using shortcuts that are hinted are most effective; making your own shortcuts isn't a wise idea, as they usually feature some kind of distraction or blockade, such as litter and bins. The two shortcuts available on the course are: **Immediately after checkpoint 4, to the right-hand side of the road, taking the player across a patch of grass **Shortly after checkpoint 5, after a road takes a 90-degree left corner. This will take the player across a mud-track and eventually the player will need to swerve left to make it to the road on which checkpoint 6 is situated (the final checkpoint). ***Using these shortcuts avoids the enemy sidekicks and also saves time. Both of these checkpoints are hinted in-game by the fact TK will often say "time to take this off-road". Gallery Gallery= File:LastChance-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:LastChance-DPL-YouNeedABike.png|You need a bike. (appears when arriving in anything but a motorcycle) File:LastChance-DPL-StartLine.png|At the start line. File:LastChance-DPL-StartLine2.png|At the start line. File:LastChance-DPL-OpponentCheats.png|The opponent motorcyclist cheating by setting off earlier than anticipated. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint1Map.png|Location of the first checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint1.png|The first checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint2Map.png|Location of the second checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint2.png|The second checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint3Map.png|Location of the third checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint3.png|The third checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint4Map.png|Location of the fourth checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint4.png|The fourth checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint5Map.png|Location of the fifth checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint5.png|The fifth checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint6Map.png|Location of the sixth checkpoint on the map. File:LastChance-DPL-Checkpoint6.png|The sixth checkpoint. File:LastChance-DPL-TheMexicanTalkingToTK.png|The Mexican talking to T.K. File:LastChance-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= File:Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -8 - Last Chance (HD)|Walkthrough. File:LastChance-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions